sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Obsidian (Lenhi)
Obsidian is a Homeworld Gem and a subordinate of White Diamond. She was created by Lenhi. Description Obsidian was made eons ago for White Diamond in order to assist in expanding the Gem empire by surveying newly discovered celestial bodies in order to evaluate whether or not they are viable as potential colonies or material mines. She is one of few remaining Obsidians made from the original template, and, as a result, has a higher status and more abilities than other, newer varieties of Obsidian. Personality - Appearance Obsidian is a Gem with an average slender build and dark grey-toned skin. She has white, slightly-waved hair that is swirled to the side with her bangs covering the right-side of her face. She only has one eye which is a dull purple color. - Abilities Obsidian possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Fusions *Fusing with Moonstone forms Chalcedony *Fusing with Morganite forms Rubellite *Fusing with Moonstone and Morganite forms Mystic Fire Topaz Skill set * Intelligence: As an Obsidian, she is very knowledgeable when surveying celestial bodies, knowing how to efficiently utilize resources, as well as being able to identify what conditions are best suited for certain things such as Gem incubation and what materials are worth putting in time and effort to mine. *'Sword Proficiency': Obsidian can summon a sword made of white metal with the blade, handle, and end being made of an obsidian-like material. **'Dual Wielding': Like most Gems, Obsidian can summon multiples of her sword to wield. **'Energy Compression': She can compress energy into her blade to shoot out or slash at her target. It appears to be a black-purple flame. *'Martial Arts': Obsidian can also fight without her weapon in a style similar to Tae Kwon Do Unique Abilities *'Terrakenesis': Obsidian possesses a good amount of control over sediment including normal soil, sand, and volcanic rock. **'Earthen Constructs': Similar to the Desert Glass and Lapis Lazuli she can create earthen structures. *'Heat Resistance': Like Garnet, and even more so, Obsidian has an extreme amount of resistance to heat due to her nature as a volcanic glass. *'Thermoregulation': When Obsidian loses her cool, her body becomes extremely hot, sometimes even melting Trivia *She was the first Gem created by Lenhi and was originally their Gemsona. Gemology *Obsidian is thought to be a powerful stone that can offer protection against negativity. *It is sometimes called "the stone of truth" because it encourages the surfacing of secrets and hidden emotions. *Additionally, obsidian is also thought to be a balancing and grounding stone. *Centuries ago, black obsidian mirrors were used to contact the spirit world, and it is thought to be useful in resolving issues related to past lives. *Obsidian is also considered to be particularly useful for those suffering from depression or addiction. Gemstone Gallery Regenerations Rebellionob.png|The Rebellion Obb debut.png|Previous Non-canon Fusions Black_Opal_Fusion_by_Lenhi.png|Harlequin Opal + Obsidian = Black Opal Past artwork :The following artwork is either outdated or no longer in use. Original Obsidian.jpg Obsidian ver. 2.png Gemsona obsidian.png Old_Obsidian_Illustration.png Obb homeworld.png Obb current.png New Obsidian Illustration.png Obsidian 2017 Prev.png Obsidian Lenhi 2017.png Obsidian 2018.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:OCs Category:Lenhiverse